Rise Of The Guardians: Return of the Shadows
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: Its been 8 or so years since we've seen Pitch Black or Oogie Boogie. But, now they've come back, and have started to work together. When the Guardians catch wind of this, they need help. Who better than the Pumpkin King and his daughter? Can they coincide and defeat the enemy?


Through the Hinterlands of Halloween Town, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were picking up bugs to bring back their boss. "Do we have enough?" Asked Lock.

"Of course we have enough!" Said Shock. "Now hurry! Before someone sees us" Then, the kids went back to their treehouse. They found Oogie's sack and they filled the bag with all the bugs. They turned on the electricity and then;

"I'M BAAACK!"

Oogie maniacally laughed and Lock said "How do you feel, boss?"

"I feel.. So... Alive! And more powerful than ever!" Oogie exclaimed. "So, boys, what did I miss?" Lock, Shock and Barrel all looked at each other. It had been a long time since Oogie was alive. During that time, Jack and Sally were married and they now have an 8 year old child, the future queen of Halloween Town, named LexiAnne.

"Well..." Lock said and then they all explained a bit of what has happened. Oogie absorbed all of this in, then he laughed after they were done explaining. "So," Oogie started. "Jack and Sally have a little brat? And everythingf is all fine and dandy in Halloween Town?!" Oogie said. Then, he maniacally laughed. "Well, it won't be like that for long"

"Oh of course not" Said an anonymous voice. Oogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were looking around to find who that voice belonged to. Then, a mist of black appeared on the table. A figure stood tall, a man or 'shadow'all in black, with skin as grey as a dark cloud. "Hello boys" the shadow said.

"Oh! Its just you!" said Barrel.

"Boys!" Exclaimed Oogie, "who is this?"

"This is.. Uh.. Our other boss" said Lock. "His name is Pitch Black, and we worked for him before he asked us to bring you back" he added.

"So fellas" Pitch starbags "Did you put in the right amount of bugs I told you to put in him?" "We sure did, Pitch!" Said Barrel.

"666 bugs just like you said" "Excellent!" Pitch said with an evil grin. "Now my plan can finally commence" "Plan? Why plan?" Oogie asked. Pitch walked up to Oogie, then walked through the sack of bags. "I know you want to exact revenge on Jack Skellington" he said. "But your biggest fear is to lose once again to him"

"Me? Be afraid of losing to that sack of bones?!" Oogie exclaimed. "Please! My seams! You're joking, right?"

"Unfortunately, I am not" said Pitch. "But, I know what can help this fear"

"Oh yeah? What can you do?" Oogie chuckled.

"I can help you enstill fear into Jack Skellington and into the rest of Halloween Town. If you can help me with something" Pitch said.

"What can I do?" Oogie asked. Pitch turned to him, put his hands behind his back and he stated "There is a group of Holiday figures called 'The Guardians'. They enlist hope, fun, joy into the lives of children. They sent me back in my hole, and I want to exact my revenge on them. And I need your help"

"My help? Why?" Oogie asked.

"Well, one dark force is strong to take on the Guardians. But two dark forces?" Pitch asked and then he chuckled. "We can be unstoppable!" Pitch then looked at Oogie and he said "Do we have a deal?"

Oogie then laughed and said "You and me? Take on Jack Skellington and these 'Guardians'? I...LOVE IT! You got a deal, Mr. Pitch Black"

Pitch started laughing, then they both started laughing maniacally together.

At the North Pole, millions of helpers were preparing for Christmas since it was only 2 months away. North was watching his workers work diligently, when he felt a sudden gush of cold air come his way. North chuckled and he said "Jack Frost"

Then he turned to the young teen, who was leaning on the wall with his wooden staff over his shoulders, and one hand holding his staff and the other hand in his pocket. "What brings you here?" North asked as he approached Frost.

"Oh, thought I'd drop by and see how everything is going at the Christmas Workshop" Jack said and he walked over to North. North ckept staring at the globe and Jack said "What're you staring at?"

"Fly up to the globe," Nortrh said. "See if you can find a place called Halloween Town"

"Halloween Town?" Jack asked sarcastically. "You're joking, right?"

"Just check" North said sternly. Jack groaned, then he flew up to the globe. He circled around the globe several times. After almost giving up, Jack finally found it. "Oh North! I found it!"

Then, the Guardian of Fun saw a gush of black dust and bugs. Jack flew back from the globe and North and Jack were confused. Then, they heard Oogie and Pitch's laughing evily together. Jack blasted the black dust and bugs with his frozen blast. "What the-?" Jack said. Then, North sent a signal to the other Guardians. The other Guardians relieved the signal, and one by one they all arrived to the North Pole.

"Thank you all for coming" North said.

"What's going on, North?" Bunny asked. Then, Jack appeared above Bunny and he said "Well, it appears we have an old and new foe." Then, Jack placed himself back on the ground as Tooth said "Old and new foe?" Then, she looked at North and asked him "What's Jack talking about?"

North out his hands on his hips and he said "The Bogeyman is back"

"Pitch?!" Tooth exclaimed.

"I thought that bloak was driven back into his hole?How'd he resurface?" Bunny asked.

"That's what we believed. But he must've had help from somewhere" Jack said,

"And what's Frost going on about there being a new foe?" Bunny demanded. "Well," North said. "Along with the black dust, there were... Bugs."

"Bugs?" Bunny and Tooth asked.

"Bugs"

Then, as Tooth, Bunny, North and Jack all discussed what was happening, Sandy looked at the Man in the Moon and he was shining. Sandy tried getting his fellow Guardians' attention. Then, after his frustration grew, he flew to one of North's elves and he shook the little elf. The bell made enough noise to gfain Sandy's comrades' attention. Sandy pointed to the moon, and they looked. "The Man in Moon!" North said.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Jack asked. Sandy rolled his eyes as North said "Its been awhile, old friend. What brings you here?"

Then, the Man in the Moon shined his light on the 'G' in the middle of the floor. "Whoa" Was all Jack could muster. "He's chosen a new Guardian" North said.

"We need another Guardian? Since when? The last time we got a new Guardian this show pony and I butted heads for awhile" Bunny said, indicating him and Jack Frost's former feud,

"You two got past that I thought?" Tooth said.

"We did, but Bunny likes holding things against me" Jack said.

"Who do you think it is?" Tooth asked. Sandy made a heart icon over his head, indicating Cupid. "Cupid?" Tooth asked.

Then, the image appeared. It was a skeleton dressed in a black and white stripped suit. He was very tall and skinny, and he had on a bat bowtie. All the Guardians were confused. "Who is this guy?" Jack asked.

"Hm" North said. Then, he went to his big book of mythical figures. He opened it and he flipped through the pages, until he found the new Guardian. "Ah! Here we are" North said. Then, he began to read;

"Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin Kingf of Halloween Town. Kind, free spirited, loyal, and curious, Jacxk holds the holiday of Halloween every October 31st"

"Hmm" North said as he put the book down. "October 31st, that's in two weeks." Jack Frost said.

"So how do we get this bloak here?" Bunny asked.

"Same as how we brought Jack Frostr here the first time" North said.

**Well, that's chapter one done. Leave your reviews please**


End file.
